Chapter 6: The Future
This is chapter six of Heroes: The Sins of the Father. =Previous Chapter= *Chapter 5: Never Too Late =Story= 'Gabriel Gray and Elle Bishop; Town, TX' Gabriel and Elle are running away from the alley where they had connected. Elle looks back and sees Thompson running after them. "He's tailing us," Elle says. Sylar turns and sees Thompson fire several bullets at them. Sylar stops them and turns them back on Thompson, but makes sure they don't hit him, but make him off balance. When Thompson recuperates from that attack but sees them round a corner. Thompson runs around it, but can't see them. Thompson has great anger on his face but he continues to look. Gabriel and Elle run to the van. Gabriel gets into the driver's seat, and Elle gets into the passenger's seat. "Let's go," Elle says and Gabriel starts the ignition with telekinesis. Gabriel then slams on the gas pedal as he sees Thompson come into view. Gabriel drives past Thompson who looks at them and curses as he runs to and gets into his car and then drives after them. "He's on us," Elle says. Thompson pursues them through the town and eventually gets next to the van and points his handgun at Gabriel. Gabriel then goes around a bus to try and evade but Thompson doesn't have time and sees the van turn around a corner. As Thompson tries to quickly turn the car it slams into a light pole and it fall on top of the car. "Dammit," Thompson shouts and presses his horn. Gabriel drives out of the town and Elle asks, "Where are we going." "I don't know," Gabriel replies, "Where ever the road takes us." The two are then silent as they drive away from the town. 'Angela Petrelli, Maxwell Storm, and Ashley Marx; Primatech, Odessa, TX' Angela is sitting at one side of a table in an interrogation room in Primatech Paper. Ashley is sitting on the other side in handcuffs. Max is standing by her to make sure she doesn't try to escape. "So tell me," Angela says, "Is this group you are with the rumored Dark Arms?" Ashley sits silent looking down at her bound hands not saying a word. "What does your group want the formula for," Angela then asks. Ashley again doesn't answer. "If you won't talk peacefully," Angela says, "We do have ways of making people talk. I'll let you think about it." Angela then gets up and heads towards the door with Max following. Max shuts the door when they are out. Hiro, Kimiko, and Ando were looking into the cell to see what was happening. "Nothing," Max says, "She won't say anything." "Let's give her some time alone," Angela says, "To think about her options." Angela then walks towards the door to leave with Max following. "I remember saving her life," Ando says, "Back in Tokyo." Hiro nods his head and then says, "Maybe she'll talk to you." "That's insane," Ando replies, "She's a killer." Hiro then says, "I think it would be worth a try." Ando then shakes his head saying, "No." He then heads towards the door. 'Benjamin Fink; Town, NV' Benjamin Fink parks the truck at a barren alley in a small town in Nevada after driving away from Los Angels. Benjamin gets out of the front of the truck and opens up the back. Barbara is bound and gagged in the back. Benjamin turns on a lantern and shuts the back doors. He then sits on top of a crate by Barbara and looks down at her saying, "So, how are you feeling?" Barbara tries to shout at him but the sound is muffled because her mouth is covered. "Oh," Benjamin, "Silly me, you can't talk with that on." Benjamin grabs the cloth and takes it off. "What is it you want," Barbara shouts. "My boss wants you," Benjamin says. "Why," Barbara asks. "Because," Benjamin says, "Well he wants an army of different people. People like you and me." "What do you mean," Barbara asks enraged. "People with super powers," Benjamin says, "I guess we're called evolved humans." "You think I have a super power," Barbara exclaims. "Yeah," Benjamin says, "Besides super hotness I saw your fight with those hoods that I had attack you. When they had you they all suddenly lost balance. I think that you can give people the sensation of vertigo." "That's crazy," Barbara says. "No it isn't," Benjamin says. "You called yourself a master of illusions," Barbara says. "Not a master," Benjamin says with great excitement, "The master! As the name suggests my ability is to cause illusions, allowing me to bend what people see as reality." Benjamin then puts his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand saying, "I discovered it back in junior high. You see, back then I was made fun of because of my weight. Freddy Lang I believe the boy's name is, would bully me every day. And one day when he was beating me harder then usual, I wished that some monster would attack him and his friends." Benjamin snaps his finger and continues saying, "Presto I created an illusion of a giant monster attacking them." Benjamin sighs and then says, "They all were clinically insane afterwards. Anyway I continued my life and got to high school where I first used my powers for personal gain. At that time my new bully was Andy Newborn. The big jock quarterback, who humiliated me day in and day out. I also loved the lead cheerleader Valerie MacKenzie. When I asked her out I was turned down and made fun of by the whole school. I tried not to use my powers but I couldn't help it. I then realized I could kill two birds with one stone. I decided to use my ability to make myself look like Andy, and I raped Valerie in the girl's locker room." Benjamin then laughs and continues saying, "Man it was fun. Anyway, afterwards, Andy was blamed for it, and I got off scott free. It wasn't until years later that I was using my ability to con somebody that I was invited to join an exclusive group for people like us, and that is as much as I can tell you." Barbara has a look of horror across her face and then asks, "Why are you telling me this." "I just like telling people my story," Benjamin remarks, "Maybe it's because I am a diagnosed sociopath." Benjamin then shrugs and says, "And like I did with Valerie I like getting some action." Benjamin then gets up saying, "My boss doesn't mind me not getting there in a day or two so I have a night to kill." "No," Barbara says as Benjamin then wraps the cloth around her mouth. Barbara begins to fight violently against her binds as Benjamin begins to undo his belt as Barbara looks up in horror. 'Gabriel Gray and Elle Bishop; Side of Road, TX' Gabriel has parked the van far off the side of the road by a large rocky mesa, and puts the van into park. "We should be safe," Gabriel says, "But we should take turns watching." "Good idea," Elle says. "You can sleep first," Gabriel tells Elle. "Okay," Elle replies softly and nods her head. She then gets out of her seat, and walks around to the back of the van. She opens one of the doors into the back. She closes the back and finds a blanket in a box. she lies on the ground and wraps herself in the blanket. She closes her eyes to try and sleep. Gabriel sits in the front looking out for any company agents or Marcus and Quentin. 'Angela Petrelli, Maxwell Storm, and Ashley Marx; Primatech, Odessa, TX' It is the next morning. Angela walks into the interrogation room followed by Max. Max shuts the door after both of them are inside. Hiro, Ando, and Kimiko are watching again through the glass window that is between the two rooms. Angela seats herself across from Ashley who is just sitting as when they left her. Max stands behind Ashley. "Will you tell me now that you've had some time to think," Angela asks. Ashley remains silent. "I warned you," Angela says and tells Max, "Shock her." "What," Max says. "Do it," Angela says. "But," Max says beginning to protest when Angela then says harshly, "Do it!" Max then frown and fires a lightning blast into Ashley. Ashley begins to scream because of the pain but eventually Max stops and Ashley grips the table's side with both of her hands. "Now you know we aren't playing around," Angela says, "So tell me about who you work for." Ashley remains silent. "Again," Angela says. Max winces as he fires another blast of electricity into Ashley, and she begins to scream in pain. 'Adam Monroe; Road, TX' Adam is driving down the road in Barbara's lamborghini heading towards the Company, feeling they are the only ones who can help him save his wife. He zooms past a car, Agent Thompson's car. "Hey," Thompson says looking into the car's window and then circling around after Adam saying, "That's Adam Monroe!" Thompson zooms up next to Adam's car and then bangs into it making the lambroghini fly off the road and crash into a cactus. "Damn," Adam shouts getting out of the car. Thompson pulls up at the side of the road and gets out of the car with his gun pointing at Adam's head. "Stop," Thompson shouts. Adam sees Thompson with the gun and stops dead in his tracks. Adam then raises his hands as Thompson says, "If it isn't Adam Monroe." "Hello there," Adam says trying to keep his cool. "The company still wants you locked up," Thompson says, "But it would be pretty hard to transport you by myself, so perhaps I should just end you now." Gabriel is getting back into the driver's seat of the black van. Elle had the last watch shift. Gabriel turns on the ignition with telekinesis and drives out from around the mesa and they see Thompson's car parked a couple of meters at the side of the road. "Thompson," Elle shouts, "He's finally catching up." Gabriel sees two figures in the distance, one holding a gun which he can see is Thompson pointing a gun at another person. "Thompson has a gun on someone," Gabriel says and then makes the van head in that direction. "What are you doing," Elle shouts. "I'm going to help that person," Gabriel says. "I need the Company's help," Adam says. "What," Thompson exclaims in surprise. "My wife has been kidnapped," Adam says, "Only the company can help me against the man who did it." "You're a criminal yourself," Thompson shouts, "You tried to wipe out the world with the Shanti Virus I recall. Did you tell her about that?" Adam looks to the ground and remembers that he didn't tell her about the plan, and didn't know what he planned on telling her afterwards. What would she think of what he did? "I know what I've done," Adam says, "But she's an innocent woman who needs help!" Thompson shouts, "Since I can't bring you in I have to kill you!" Thompson begins to pull on the trigger when he hears a vehicle and turns to see the black van come at him. Thompson dives out of the way. Gabriel slams on the brakes and is stops next to Adam. Gabriel opens the window and shouts, "Get in the back! We'll get you out of here!" While Adam runs to get into the back Elle shouts, "That's Adam Monroe!" Adam then gets into the back and opens a small window between the back section and front seat section. "Let's move," Adam shouts and Gabriel drives the van onto the road and slams into the front of Thompson's car and then zooms away. "Why did you do that," Elle shouts, "Molly was in there!" "I made sure to only hit the front," Gabriel says, "It will slow him down." Thompson tries firing bullets at the van but they just ding off as the car zooms down the road. They continue driving and Elle shouts, "We can't trust Adam Monroe. He is a murderer and tried to destroy the world with the Shanti Virus." "I just want to help my wife," Adam shouts, "She's been kidnapped by a person like us, who can create illusions." "Barbara was kidnapped," Elle says. "Yes," Adam replies. "How can we trust somebody like you!" "Elle," Gabriel says trying to quiet her down, "Look at us, and what we were." "What do you mean about you," Adam asks Gabriel. Gabriel sighs and says, "I was a serial killer. Perhaps you've heard of Sylar." "Sylar," Adam exclaims, "I've heard of you. You said you were," Adam says. "Yes," Gabriel replies, "I'm breaking the habit of my killing." "Okay," Adam says relaxing a bit more, but is still unsure if he can trust either of them. "I don't know what to do anymore," Adam says with sorrow in his eyes, "I thought that the Company could help me save my wife, but they won't listen to me. Thompson being evidence of this." "We can help you," Gabriel says. "What," Elle exclaims. "I said I wanted to change," Gabriel says, "And I now know what I have to do. I must become a hero." Gabriel sighs and continues saying, "It just feels right." Elle looks down and then says, "All right, we'll help you Adam." "Great," Adam replies, "But where do we start?" Gabriel thinks and says, "Perhaps he's associated with two super powered men that were after me. And they still want me. Perhaps if they find us, we can use them to find your wife." 'Angela Petrelli, Maxwell Storm, and Ashley Marx; Primatech, Odessa, TX' Ashley hangs her head down, after having more electricity get fired into her body by Max. "Have you had enough yet," Angela says, "I can see you are suffering. Your suffering can end if you just answers my questions." Ashley looks up with a dead look in her eyes and says, "Go to Hell!" "Again," Angela says. Max looks down and sees that Ashley can't take much more. "If we continue like this she will die," Max exclaims, "And I'm not a killer." "Your sister had no qualms killing," Angela says. "I'm not my sister," Max replies with anger in his voice, "What good is she to us dead anyway?" "You're right," Angela replies she then looks at Ashley and says, "You've seen out torture, and this can continue later so long as you remain quiet." Angela then gets up and leaves the cell followed by Max who looks back and shakes his head because of the shame he feels for what he did. Hiro, Ando, and Kimiko are still watching. "This is horrible," Kimiko says. "It's business," Angela replies and walks up a flight of stairs. Max joins Hiro, Ando, and Kimiko and looks in on Ashley. "Poor girl," Max says, "I hate what Mrs. Petrelli had me do to her." "There has to be someway to make her talk," Ando says, "Torture is obviously not working." "You talk to her," Hiro says, "You saved her life." "Not this again," Ando exclaims, "She still tried to kill me." "It's worth a shot," Max says looking at Ando. Hiro, Kimiko, and Max all stare at Ando until he says with a groan, "Fine." Max enters the security code into the room and Ando walks in. Max closes the door behind him and Ando spins around. He begins to pound on the door with both fists and shouts, "Hey, don't leave me in here alone!" Ando then sighs and turns to see Ashley with her head down. Ando sits across from her and asks, "Do you remember me?" Ashley looks up and says, "How could I forget. You saved my life." "That's right," Ando replies. "Why," Ashley asks. "What," Ando replies. "Why did you save me," Ashley asks, "I tried to kill you?" "I answered this before," Ando replies, "Because I am a hero." Ashley grunts and says, "You don't see many of those around these days." "That's not true," Ando replies, "There are several others. Like Matt Parkman, Peter Petrelli..." "Whoever those guys are," Ashley replies, "Why? What drives you and others to do things like that." "Because they are right," Ando replies, "And we just know what's right and wrong, because of what are hearts tell us." Ashley begins to think about everything Ando is saying. "These people you are working with," Ando says, "They are bad. They are hurting people." "Shut up," Ashley shouts. There is then silence and Ashley says, "They took me in when no one else would. My loyalty is to them and them alone." There is a silence until Ando says, "All right," and then gets up and Max opens the door for Ando to leave. When Ando is out Max closes the door and says, "Well at least you gave it a try." Ando sighs then heads up the stairs. "This isn't going well," Hiro says. "Hopefully we'll get some answers later," Max says and walks up the stairs. Hiro prepares to follow as well but Kimiko says, "Hiro." "Yes," Hiro says quickly turning around. "I have a question," Kimiko says. "What," Hiro asks. "How can you tell if somebody's an evolved human," Kimiko asks. "Well," Hiro replies, "They demonstrate a super power. That is the only way I can think of." "Oh," Kimiko replies. "What is it," Hiro asks taking a step towards Kimiko, "Why do you want to know." "It's just that," Kimiko begins to say but then turns and says, "Forget it." Hiro thinks and then smiles and says, "You are super powered!" "I don't know," Kimiko replies, "It's just that during the fight in the Yagomoto Headquarters office when I felt great anger towards taht metal man he slammed into the ground for no reason. And then later when I felt a similar emotion I made that ninja girl fly into the air, and when I wanted it to I made a chair fly up and hit her." "Hiro smiles, "That is definitely a super power! It could be telekinesis or something else. Perhaps Mrs. Petrelli could help us find out!" 'Mohinder Suresh; O'Hara Industries Headquarters, New York City, NY' Mohinder is walking through the halls of the tall skyscraper that is the headquarters to O'Hara Industries. Mohiner marvels at how large and illustrious the building is and then finds himself in the lobby by the office of the C.E.O. Andrea O'Hara. "Hello," Mohinder hears and turns to see Martin walking towards him, "Ms. O'Hara will be able to see you now." "Good," Mohinder says and nods his head and walks into the office. When Mohinder is inside the office he sees a red haired woman sitting at an oak desk, and he figures it is Ms. O'Hara. "Ms. Ohara," Mohinder says. "Mr. Suresh," Andrea says looking up from paperwork on her desk. "Yes," Mohinder says. "I'm sure that you know that I've called you here to offer you a job," Andrea says. "Yes," Mohinder replies, "And I'm very excited to hear about it." "Good," Andrea says, "Take a seat." Mohinder sits down in a chair that is on the other side of the desk from Andrea. "So you know of my research," Mohinder says. "Yes," Andrea says, "And I'm very interested in expanding it." "What is it you want me to do," Mohinder asks. Andrea smiles and replies, "To help build the future." =Next Chapter= *Chapter 7: Breaking the Habit